El Pecado de la Sailor
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Una pequeña locura para Halloween que salio de la nada y que llego a intimidarme. ¿Puede nuestras pesadillas llegar a afectarnos? ¿Cuanto puede afectar a los que queremos nuestros pecados? One Shot. ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje ofensivo, contenido sexual y violencia explicita


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Por el contrario esta extraña historia es mía.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Contiene lenguaje ofensivo, contenido sexual y violencia explicita.

Una vez hecha la advertencia legal, espero lo disfruten… espero!

* * *

 **EL PECADO DE LA SAILOR**

En la noche las criaturas de inframundo se permiten deambular por la Tierra, acarreando a veces miseria y desesperación. Al igual que equivocar el camino o arrepentirse de haber amado, trae sus consecuencias. A pesar de conocer el camino y de haber ido varias veces una Sailor ignoro una simple advertencia, sin saber lo que estaba por desencadenar ante sus ojos…

Los fantasmas del pasado son eso. O al eso creía alguien que pensó que estaba lejos de él. Había pasado un par de años desde que la paz regresara a la Tierra en esa batalla que la salvo y a la vez nadie conoció. Es contradictorio que un hecho que podría haber acabado con ella, sea pasado por alto y solo un puñado de personas de este y otro planeta sepan la verdad tras de sí.

Con la tranquila y rutinaria vida antes de que se forme el Milenio de Plata, Hotaru estaba durmiendo en su cama en la lujosa mansión de Haruka y Michiru, después de un largo viernes de colegio. Se despertó con dolor de cabeza y a dando tumbos por el cuarto llego hasta el cuarto de baño. Se lavo la cara con agua fría y se miro al espejo, notando que su mirada no era lo que recordaba.

\- _La muerte llegara a aquellas que fueron tus aliadas y la muerte las librara de los pecados capitales._ – Dice su reflejo.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – Responde con determinación.

\- _Claro que no… Pero tú eres la primera… el pecado de la Pereza…_

El reflejo estiro su mano saliendo del espejo y sin poder defenderse atravesó el pecho de Hotaru sin saber qué hacer. Este rio ante su cara y continuo sacando su rostro del espejo. – Es una pena… tendrías que habérselo confesado… tonta.

Y extrayendo su mano del pecho de la Outher arranco el corazón de la pequeña que solo tenía un deseo amar a aquel que le estaba prohibido. La sangre emano a raudales del pecho de la pequeña manchando el reflejo y tiñendo el lujoso baño de rojo. Del espejo bañado en sangre emano una figura del mismo color hasta dejar frente a una moribunda Hotaru un cuerpo similar al de ella. O más bien alguien que debería estar muerto. Limpiándose el rostro de sangre se acerco al asustado y condenado rostro de Hotaru diciendo.

\- Tranquila… pronto estarán tus pecadoras amigas contigo.

Y con esa espeluznante imagen Hotaru dejo el mundo de los vivos partiendo a un lugar incierto.

 _...detente..._

\- Solo quedan 6 pecadoras mas… ¿Me pregunto por quien comenzare? – Se dijo en ente cambiando de forma a una versión madura de Hotaru. – ¿Tendré que deshacerme del cuerpo? – Se pregunto a sí misma.

\- ¿Hotaru estas bien? – Dice la vos de Michiru desde afuera de la habitación.

\- Creo que no… – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella salió desnuda del lugar mientras la sangre se evaporaba de su cuerpo. Llego hasta la puerta donde atendió a Michiru, la cual la miro desconcertada.

\- ¿Hotaru? – Pregunto poniéndose en guardia.

\- Tranquila Michiru. Recuerda que no crezco como una chica normal. – Respondió con tranquilidad. – Y creo que ya soy una mujer… – Agrego en un tono seductor.

\- Eso se ve… – Responde mirándola en su totalidad y sonrojándose por su primer pensamiento. – Deberías vestirte.

\- Creo que tendrás que prestarme algo. Ya mi ropa no me queda. – Responde girando y mostrando la totalidad de su cuerpo desnudo.

\- Claro. – Se saca su bata quedando en camisón. – Pero ponte algo.

Ambas llegan a la habitación de Michiru y el ente noto que estaba sola.

\- ¿Y Haruka?

\- Ella viajo a comprar una nueva moto. ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- Claro. Es que siento que fue hace años. – Responde casual.

Michiru le dio la espalda y abrió su enorme closet para ver que le podía dar, a la ahora mujer, que estaba con ella. El extraño ente se acerco a Michiru abrazándola por la espalda y sin que pueda reaccionar comenzó a besar su cuello.

\- Esto no está bien… te crie como una hija… – Responde ante tal contacto.

\- Pero ambas sabemos que no lo soy Michiru… además – Ella pasa su mano por sus pechos hasta su entrepierna. – Siempre quise esto…

Antes que pueda responder la señora de los mares se vio atrapada en los labios de aquella quien crio y ahora estaba seduciendo. Aunque también le resulto distinta y fría, cosa que estaba alterando sus sentidos. La mujer de cabello negro continuo besando y tras descubrir la feminidad de su eventual amante empezó a jugar con sus manos sacando sonoros gemidos de la peliaguamarina.

\- ¿Quieres más? – Cuestiona besando su cuello al sentirla húmeda.

\- Si… aunque…

\- ¡Aunque nada sucia lujuriosa!

Michiru intento reaccionar, pero su suerte estaba echada. Al intentar tomar distancia vio como la mujer que creía Hotaru levanto su mano como si se tratara de una espada y la paso rápidamente sobre su cuello. Intento moverse en vano cuando la mujer delante suyo tomo su cabello y la beso nuevamente sin que pudiera moverse.

\- Es una pena… me habría gustado tener sexo contigo… pero eres una pecadora. – Finaliza lamiéndose los dedos con la sangre y mieles de su víctima.

En ese momento Michiru sintió un ruido sordo de algo golpeando el suelo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que era su propio cuerpo el que había caído. La mujer soltó su mano y la cabeza de Michiru rodó por el piso lejos de su cuerpo.

Manchada en sangre camino hacia la ventana donde vio que la luna estaba roja, anunciando el inicio de una noche sangrienta. Siendo eso lo último que vio Michiru.

… _detente…_

Se vistió con la ropa de motociclista de Haruka y al igual que esta tomo una de las motos que estaba guardada en la cochera. Pero antes de salir regreso sobre sus pasos y fue al cuarto de Hotaru tomando su mochila de colegio y vaciando su contenido en el lugar. Entro al cuarto de Michiru mirando como el cuerpo de esta se movía solo por espasmos post mortem, por lo cual solo esbozo una sonrisa. Tomo la cabeza cercenada para guardarla en la mochila. Ahora con su trofeo, salió por las oscuras calles de Tokio en búsqueda de otra pecadora, otra víctima. Manejo un largo rato como sabiendo su destino hasta uno de los muelles encontrando a su siguiente victima. Cambiando su forma a la de su última victima, camino felinamente hacia una distraída Haruka, que fumaba tranquila al lado de su flamante moto nueva.

\- ¿No sabía que te gustara eso? – Dice imitando perfectamente a la fallecida.

\- Lo siento, es una fea costumbre. – Responde nerviosa tirándolo cerca de ella. – Lo hago cada tanto. ¡No es un vicio! – Se defiende la corredora.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada Haruka. – Dice con tranquilidad tomando el cigarro del suelo y dando una buena bocanada a este. – Te tengo una sorpresa. Pero cierra tus ojos. – Le sonríe con dulzura.

Con tranquilidad Haruka cierra sus ojos esperando su sorpresa, mientras la falsa Michiru comenzó a quitarse la mochila. Unos labios fríos tocaron los de Haruka, la cual al abrir sus ojos encontró los muertos ojos de Michiru que aun miraban con horror. Por inercia tomo su rostro encontrando que solo era una cabeza, que espantada, dejo caer rodando a los pies de su ahora enemiga. Vestida de negro y con su largo cabello negro que la miraba con burla.

\- ¡Así es como tratas a la que juraste amor? – Dice con burla pisando tan fuerte la cabeza que exploto como una calabaza. – Se ve que no la querías lo suficiente.

\- ¡TE MATARE!

\- Eso quiero verlo… ¡Pecadora!

Corriendo como el viento y con su talismán en la mano intento apuñalar sin éxito una y otra vez sin éxito.

\- Esto es aburrido… ¡Mejor una carrera! – Propone no menos burlona.

Empajando a la ahora Sailor Urano, salto a la motocicleta robada saliendo a toda velocidad por las oscuras calles de Tokio. Sin pensarlo un segundo la Ira personificada en la guardiana del viento, salió en una mortal persecución.

Minutos, horas, o quizás un instante, nunca lo sabrá, pues la cólera corría por sus venas irascible, imprudente, enceguecida por lo que acababa de vivir. El amor de vida arrebatado de esa vil manera y sin poder defenderla. Solo podía pensar en algo. Vengarla. Impulsada por esta y a toda velocidad, sin importarle la gente, autos ni su propia seguridad corría a esta desquiciada, que parecía mejor que ella en su propia motocicleta. La demente giro cerrado en un callejón y la cazadora sonrió sabiendo que estaba cerca de matarla, pero no fue así…

Al girar la vio parada esperándola con una siniestra sonrisa, transformando a la cazadora en presa. Ella freno y perdió el control derrapando contra el asfalto debajo de su moto nueva. Arrastrando su pierna desnuda llego hasta el fin del callejón golpeado tan fuerte contra el muro que pudo sentir como un par de sus vertebras y costillas estallaban por el impacto. Aun así se intento levantar en vano, pues en la caída su pierna había sido casi amputada por el peso del rodado. Llena de cólera se apoyo en la hoja de su talismán para seguir en búsqueda de su añorada, pero ahora lejana venganza.

\- ¡TE MATARE! ¡JURO QUE LO HARÉ! – Amenaza escupiendo sangre que comenzaba a ahogarla.

\- Saben lo que dicen de la ira… – Comienza con calma. – ¡Que solo falta una chispa para encenderla…

Fue cuando Haruka se dio cuenta que con la caída el tanque de combustible se derramo por el piso y sobre ella, por lo que trato de levantarse, pero era imposible.

\- ¿Que paso con esa ira? – De un rápido movimiento se hizo de la espada de Urano mirando su reflejo en la hoja. – Quiero que sepas que me quede con ganas de seguir en la cama con esa perra que me confundió con tu hija…

\- ¡MALNACIDA! HIJA DE…

Riendo como una loca golpeo el piso con la espada creando la chispa que volvería un infierno ese oscuro callejón. Los gritos de la señora de los vientos despertaron a todo el vecindario y aun cuando la ayuda llego rápido el fuego se negó a extinguirse, llevándose con ella a la ira que nublo su juicio. Aun así la siniestra mujer se intimido ante esos ojos, que aun en el calor del mismo infierno, la miraron con furia asesina hasta su último aliento.

… _por favor detente…_

Ese mismo fuego se encendió en el Templo Hikawa alertando a su sacerdotisa, la cual corrió hacia él en camisón. Al llegar trato de concentrarse, pero este no le hacía caso, era como si quisiera echarla del lugar, incluso Rei tuvo que tomar un extintor para evitar que este quemara la sala de oración.

\- Veo que llegue en mal momento. – Dice una voz conocida.

\- ¿Nicolas? – Cuestiona ella. – ¿Qué haces a esta hora?

\- Pensaba esperar en una de las bancas a que despiertes, pero veo que ya despertaste. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- Si, es extraño. Parece que algo malo está pasando.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Ofrece dejando su bolso en el piso.

\- No Nicolás, puedo ocuparme de esto. – Responde tranquila.

\- ¿Porque no puedes simplemente recibir la ayuda de alguien?

\- No lo entenderías.

\- Entiendo… es tu orgullo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso regresaste de Okinawa para seguir con lo mismo?

\- Siempre es lo mismo contigo, te crees que puedes todo y un día ese orgullo te matara Rei.

\- ¡Tú no eres Nicolas! – Dice poniéndose en guardia.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? – Responde el hombre frente a ella.

\- El jamás me discutiría, menos después de lo eche de mi vida. – Dice con determinación.

\- ¡Muy perspicaz señorita Hino! ¡Muy perspicaz!

Regresando a su estado original Rei retrocedió unos pasos al ver a alguien que no debería estar.

\- Dama 9… ¡Tu estas muerta!

\- No sé quien es… pero es claro que era la pesadilla de esa mocosa.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

\- Digamos con ellas… tranquila orgullo. ¡Tu serás la siguiente!

Mientras se transformaba en Sailor Mars, el ente la golpeo tan fuerte que atravesó dos paredes del templo cayendo cerca de una fuente donde había varias carpas que se alertaron con el alboroto. También salió el abuelo de Rei con una katana en mano, pero al verlo la misteriosa mujer movió su mano haciendo que el anciano cayera partido en dos. A pesar de lo sucedido y con lágrimas en los ojos Rei ataco con su poder mas fuerte esperando que caiga. Pero lejos de eso, su pesadilla apenas comenzó. Desde las llamas de su Saeta salió caminando con tranquilidad y gracia felina, acercándose amenazante.

\- Llama a las demás. Tú sabes que no puedes contra mí.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Demos! ¡Fobos!

Los cuervos llegaron rápidamente al ataque, pero lo que paso aterrorizo a su dueña. Ambas aves se posaron en los hombros de su atacante, incluso acaricio a Demos.

\- ¿Y ahora que harás?

\- Al diablo… – Comenzó a concentrar todo su poder en algo que sabía que sería su última opción. – ¡LLAMAS DE SERPIENTE!

Usando ese poder dormido ataco nuevamente. Pero este nuevo ataque se volvió en su contra y cayó dentro de la fuente dolorida por las quemaduras del poder más fuerte que guardaba para una ocasión como esta.

\- Anda, llama a tus amigas. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no puedes sola?

En un rápido movimiento lanza uno de sus pergaminos sagrados con la esperanza de escapar. Pero la mujer se lo quita de su frente y tomándola del cuello se lo mete en la boca lastimándola. Rei comienza a derramar lágrimas de miedo e ira, pero lejos de acceder a lo que le pedían intento golpearla con su mano.

\- ¡LLÁMALAS Y TE PERDONARE LA VIDA!

\- ¡JAMAS!

\- Como quieras…

Con un chasquido de sus dedos ambos cuervos aumentaron su tamaño ante la aterrada mirada de la sacerdotisa. Sin que pudiera defenderse ambos cuervos comenzaron a comérsela viva mientras los gritos de pánico y desesperación inundaron el Templo Hikawa junto con la siniestra risa y el monstruoso graznar de los cuervos.

Salió del templo y una voz débil sonó en su nuevamente en cabeza.

- _"detente"_

\- ¿Detenerme? ¡Esto apenas comienza querida!

Camino por largo tiempo por las calles de Tokio tomando otra forma, muy conocida para su siguiente víctima.

Al medio día del sábado, Serena despertó en su cama con el sonido del timbre. Como era costumbre, se había quedado dormida, pese a que pues su madre se lo había advertido, que si no se despertaba no la llevaría a lo de su tía. Eso no le molesto, puesto que no la quería mucho.

\- ¡YA VOY! – Grito desde las escaleras a la puerta de entrada.

Cuando llego a la puerta se alegro de su suerte, por el momento, al ver a su amiga Lita en la puerta con un enorme bolso de mano con muchos tuppers en el.

\- ¿Qué haces un sábado a la mañana por aquí?

\- Serena, son más del medio día y me imagine que no irías a lo de tu tía.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me trajiste todo eso? – La castaña asiste. - ¿Para mi?

\- Si, aunque alguien me ayudo a cocinar. – Responde con una siniestra sonrisa que Serena simplemente ignoro. – ¿Quieres comer?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Hoy va a ser un gran día de chicas! – Exclama con alegría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó a la mesa donde comenzó a comer todo lo que había traído su amiga. A pesar de sus reiteradas preguntas, Lita no le reveló su nuevo ingrediente secreto para esa ocasión, lo cual no fue impedimento para probar toda esa deliciosa carne asada. Cuando creía que explotaría Lita dijo.

\- Come un poco más, hice mucho solo para ti. – Responde sonriendo.

\- Un momento… ninguna de mis amigas me alienta a comer tanto, ni siquiera Mina. – Dice con seriedad.

\- ¡Seguirás comiendo hasta que explotes! – Con un movimiento de sus mano, el cuerpo de Lita desapareció transformándose en aquella que nombraban Dama 9 y de la misma forma que esta, la ato con su cabello a la silla. – No te pongas mal… te traje un rico postre para ti…

Sacando un gran tupper del fondo del bolso, miro siniestramente a Serena. Ella la miraba con los ojos llorosos cuando lo abrió y de este saco la cabeza de Darien, la cual aun tenía esa ultima expresión de pánico antes de cortarla.

\- Como veras… – Dice mirando las gotas de sangre caer de la cabeza. – la carne es muy fresca… fue confuso calcular el tiempo de cocción por kilo, pero veo que te gusto.

Mientras comenzó a reír como demente, Serena se descompuso e intento devolver los alimentos, pero con su cabello le tapo la boca y la princesa comenzó a ahogarse con su vomito.

\- Es una descortesía después de tanto tiempo que estuve en la cocina… ¿Aun quieres postre?

Y convulsionando en la silla ahogada con su vomito, la que fuera la tenaz defensora del amor y la justicia dejo de respirar para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- _ya detente…_

.

.

\- _¡Por favor detente!_ – Es escucho como un ruego.

.

.

\- ¿Quien yo? – Responde una voz siniestra de un hombre.

.

.

\- ¡DETENTE! – Grita la mujer con fuerza.

.

.

Todo se puso negro y dos personas aparecieron en una habitación sin nada en su interior. Una era lo que parecía un hombre adulto de cabello negro y ojos rojos como la sangre que se ha derramado, en lo que parece una especie de piloto negro que deja ver su torso desnudo debajo, pero lo más macabro eran las alas negras como un murciélago que completaban la escalofriante figura. Y por otro una aterrada Sailor Júpiter que no dejaba de temblar por todo lo que había visto.

\- ¿Porque nos haces esto? – Pregunta con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

\- Esto es tú culpa, fuiste egoísta, envidiosa y avara y por eso tus compañeras han caído por tus pecados.

\- ¡Mientes!

\- ¿Segura? ¿O acaso esa criatura que llevas en el vientre es una mentira? – Acusa apuntando a su abdomen con su dedo índice.

\- ¡NO! ¡Yo lo quiero! – Dice cubriéndose su abdomen aun plano.

\- En ese caso… – Comienza abriendo sus alas volviendo todo aun más oscuro.

Lita siente como toman sus hombros y comienzan a sacudirla incesantemente, mientras presionaba sus ojos con terror hasta que una voz la trajo a la realidad.

\- ¡DESPIERTA!

\- ¿Helios?

\- ¡Dios me tenias preocupado! – Responde el otrora Pegaso con una sonrisa.

\- ¡HELIOS! – Se abraza a el sacerdote de los sueños aterrada y temblando como una hoja. – ¡LAS CHICAS!

\- Ellas están bien, tranquila. Solo fue una pesadilla.

\- Pero fue tan real…

\- Fue Fobétor, el señor de las pesadilla, es como yo, pero hijo del CAOS. – Explica con tranquilidad.

\- Tuve tanto miedo. – Responde con lágrimas en los ojos aun aferrada al sacerdote.

\- ¿Que te dije de ir a buscarme sola a la Tierra de los Sueños? – Reprende con suavidad el peli plateado.

\- ¿Que no lo haga sola? – Responde como una niña, pero ahora más tranquila.

\- ¡Exacto! Nunca te mencione esto, porque no pensé que harías una cosa así. – Dice depositando un beso en la frente.

\- Es que quería darte una noticia. – Dice con timidez.

\- ¿Qué sería tan importante que no puede esperar a la mañana? – Pregunta interesado.

\- ¡Vamos a ser padres! – Dice avergonzada.

Helios se quedo paralizado por las palabras y luego reacciono con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Lita con verdadera alegría. Se quedaron así un instante hasta que una voz sonó únicamente para el sacerdote.

\- ¿Voy a ser tío? – Dice una vos desde las sombras.

\- ¡Acércate a Lita de nuevo y juro por nuestra madre que te mato!

\- ¡Por todos los infiernos hermanito! Con lo siglos pierdes el sentido del... humor…

Y por primera vez una mirada amenazante nació del noble sacerdote, una tan despiadada, que aun Fobétor temió. Y retirándose con una reverencia, entre las sombras de la noche, miro hacia atrás y dijo iluminado por la pálida luz de la Luna.

\- Esa criatura solo traerá desgracia a nuestros mundos… ¡SERA DIVERTIDO!

 _ **FIN?**_

* * *

GLOSARIO:

Fobétor: En la mitología griega, Fobétor (del griego phobétor: 'el que da miedo') era uno de los oniros, los hijos de Hipnos (el sueño) y la cárite Pasítea, que personificaban los sueños. De acuerdo con Hesíodo (en el siglo VII a. C.),1 Fobétor es el hijo de Nyx, la diosa primordial de la noche, producido partenogenéticamente. Según Cicerón (106-43 a. C.),2 su padre era Érebo, la personificación de lo oscuro. Los dioses le daban el nombre de Iquelo, Ikelos, Icelos o Icelus ('el que es similar o parecido', en griego).

En concreto, Fobétor aparecía en los sueños de los dioses con forma de serpiente, pájaro o cualquier otro animal. Mientras su hermano Morfeo servía como mensajero de los sueños, él era el portador de las pesadillas, y ocasionalmente solía representar sueños proféticos. Los mortales le daban el nombre Fobétor ('el que asusta'), siendo los dioses los que le llamaban Iquelo. Era uno de los oniros principales, junto a sus hermanos Morfeo y Fantaso, que tenían la particularidad de que eran los únicos que se aparecían a los reyes, dejando los sueños de los demás mortales en manos del resto de los mil oniros. Los hijos de Iquelo son las formas de las propias pesadillas, lo que le permite ampliar su alcance a toda la gente del mundo para dormir. Como los demás oniros, Iquelo era un espíritu de oscuras alas que cada noche salía de su cueva en el Érebo como si fuera un murciélago.

Habilidades: Tiene la habilidad de devorar los sueños de las personas y/o dioses. También puede manipular, capturar, modificar o encarcelar los sueños. Aparecía en los sueños de los mortales, disfrazado de animales o monstruos como el dragón o hienas y víboras, y podía cambiar sus formas para interactuar con los mortales en el mundo real.

 **Lista de los pecados capitales**

La identificación y definición de los pecados capitales a través de su historia ha sido un proceso fluido y ―como es común con muchos aspectos de la religión― con el tiempo ha evolucionado la idea de lo que envuelve cada uno de estos pecados. Ha contribuido a estas variaciones el hecho de que no se hace referencia a ellos de una manera coherente o codificada en la Biblia y por tanto se han consultado otros trabajos tradicionales (literarios o eclesiásticos) para conseguir definiciones precisas de los pecados capitales.

Al principio del cristianismo, todos los escritores religiosos ―Cipriano de Cartago, Juan Casiano, Columbano de Luxeuil, Alcuino de York― enumeraban ocho pecados capitales. El número siete fue dado por el papa Gregorio Magno y se mantuvo por la mayoría de los teólogos de la Edad Media.

Ocho pecados capitales. Se sabe que el santo africano Cipriano de Cartago (f. 258) ―en De Mort. (IV)― escribió acerca de ocho pecados principales. El monje Evagrio Póntico (345-399) escribió en griego Sobre los ocho vicios malvados, una lista de ocho vicios o pasiones malvadas (logismoi en griego) fuentes de toda palabra, pensamiento o acto impropio, contra los que sus compañeros monjes debían guardarse en especial. Dividió los ocho vicios en dos categorías:3

Cuatro vicios hacia el deseo de posesión:

Gula y ebriedad (Γαστριμαργία, gastrimargia: "gula y ebriedad").

Avaricia (Φιλαργυρία, philarguria: "amor hacia el oro").

Lujuria (Πορνεία, porneia, lujuria, "amor a la carne")

Vanagloria (Κενοδοξία, kenodoxia, "vanagloria, vanidad, egolatría")

Cuatro vicios irascibles, que ―al contrario que los concupiscibles―, no son deseos sino carencias, privaciones, frustraciones.

Ira (Ὀργή, orgè: cólera irreflexiva, crueldad, violencia).

Pereza (Ἀκηδία, acedia: depresión profunda, desesperanza).

Tristeza (Λύπη, Lúpê, tristeza)

Orgullo (Ὑπερηφανία, uperèphania), orgullo, soberbia.

En el siglo V, san Juan Casiano (ca. 360-435) ―en su De institutis coenobiorum (V, coll. 5, «de octo principalibus vitiis»)― actualizó y difundió la lista de Evagrio.

Gula y ebriedad (que Casiano dejó en griego gastrimargia, porque no encontró una palabra acomodada en latín que significara simultáneamente gula y ebriedad);

Avaricia (philarguria: 'amor hacia el oro').

Lujuria (fornicatio)

Vanagloria (cenodoxia)

Ira (ira: cólera irreflexiva, crueldad, violencia).

Pereza (acedia: depresión profunda, desesperanza).

Soberbia (superbia)

Tristeza (Λύπη, Lúpê, tristeza)

Columbano de Lexehuil (540-615) ―en su Instructio de octo vitiis principalibus en Bibl. max. vet. patr. (XII, 23)― y Alcuino de York (735-804) ―en su De virtut. et vitiis, XXVII y siguientes)― continuaron la idea de ocho pecados capitales.

Siete pecados capitales

En el siglo VI, el papa romano san Gregorio Magno (circa 540-604) ―en su Lib. mor. en Job (XXXI, XVII)― revisó los trabajos de Evagrio y Casiano para confeccionar una lista propia definitiva con distinto orden y reduciendo los vicios a siete (consideró que la tristeza era una forma de pereza).

Lujuria

Pereza

Gula

Ira

Envidia

Avaricia

Soberbia

* * *

Originalmente cada Sailor tendría un pecado, pero ya me dio cosa, pues es la primera vez que hago algo tan Gore! Espero que esta pequeña locura de Halloween les haya gustado.

Y principalmente me den sus comentarios al respecto!

!Un saludo a las chicas de Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella en su aniversario!

Feliz Halloween y/o Día de los Muertos!

Así que como siempre digo

Nos leemos!


End file.
